Morning Air, Nighttime Breeze
by Chocobo-Cloud
Summary: My second fanfic! Please enjoy :3 Zack and Cloud. PG-13/14 Warnings!: none really There is kissing, just to warn you :3 Takes place during Crisis Core, before Cloud's mako injection
1. Chapter 1

Morning Air, Nighttime Breeze

A/N-Ah, my second fanfic :3 Exciting, huh? Enjoy!

Morning Air, Nighttime Breeze

Cloud and Zack

Cloud was never a morning person to begin with. Zack was always the first one up, surprisingly. The young guard always thought that Zack would be the lazy kind, to sleep in until the afternoon and just lounge around all day. It would seem to fit his personality well. But after moving in with the soldier, Cloud was proved wrong.

"Hey Chocobo Head, wake up." Zack nuzzled his boyfriend's neck, trying to wake him up with a light passion. The response was anything but passionate as Cloud flipped onto his other side and pulled the blanket tighter around himself, moaning something angrily that Zack translated as 'let me sleep in, crazy ass.' Zack didn't give up and moved to playfully lick Cloud's ear. Cloud thrust his hand onto Zack's face and shoved him away. As much as he loved Zack, the soldier would have to wait until he woke up. Zack pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. Cloud wasn't going to wake up, no matter how many kisses or touches his boyfriend placed onto him. Zack stomped into the bathroom and grabbed a bucket, setting it down into the sink and filling it with cold water. Smirking, Zack walked over and stood over the sleeping cadet. He hoped that Cloud had gone to bed with something more than just his boxers on, he was going to need it. No regrets even floated past Zack's mind as he tipped over the cold water. He was impressed with how high Cloud's voice got so quickly.

"ZACK!" Cloud flew out of bed and onto the hard wood floor with a thud. Zack was again, impressed, this time by the speed of his reaction. It was almost as quick as a reflex. Zack wondered how much faster Cloud would be when he had his mako injection. Bile instantly filled his stomach and soured his mouth. Cloud's injection was in 2 weeks. _What does that mean for me?_ "Damn bastard, help me up." Cloud stuck out his hand, waiting for his boyfriend to hoist him up. Zack mentally shook his head and reached out, pulling the smaller boy to his feet. He chuckled, noticing that Cloud, in fact, only had boxers on. It wasn't going to be his lucky day.

"What, you're to tired to get up yourself?" Zack laughed and dodged as Cloud took a swing at his head, running off into the kitchen. The thought of breakfast was about to consume Zack's mind. "Whatdaya want for breakfast, spiky?" Moaning, Cloud dragged himself into the small kitchen, slipping a hoodie over his mess of hair.

"Food." Zack snorted and watched as the younger boy lazily plopped himself down onto a chair at the table. Cloud sprawled himself over the table, stretching his arms out.

"Aren't you flexible today?" He said sarcastically. Cloud glared at him from behind his translucent blonde bangs. Zack smiled and stuck out his tongue, waiting for the bright blue eyes to soften and smile back at him. They did. Zack was Cloud's weakness, and he knew it. Especially his smile, he knew that Cloud melted for it. Zack walked over casually and placed a soft kiss onto Cloud's waiting lips. The chocobo head's lips were firmer and more persistent than he had expected, making Zack smirk. He gave Cloud's lips a quick swipe of his tongue before pulling back and smiling again. Cloud couldn't be mad at Zack when he smiled for very long, not even when he poured a bucket of cold water on him.

* * *

"Zack…did you steal this from Shin-Ra?" Cloud asked, staring at the large black motorbike parked in front of him. It hummed softly and vibrated against the gravel ground, an overly eager Zack Fair perched on top of it. He patted the seat behind him, signaling for his favorite blonde to sit his butt down next to him.

"Course not." His violet eyes flare with playful mischief. Hesitantly, Cloud came next to the bike, sitting on it wearily. Zack snorted, flipping him around and pulling Cloud closer by the loop of his belt. "C'mon chocobo, let's go out for a ride."

"I am not a chocobo." Cloud mumbled, blushing. Zack let out a laugh, kicking the stand up and revving the motor. Something dropped into Cloud's lap, startling him. "…What do I need goggles for?" Zack craned his neck around to smirk at his boyfriend.

"To protect your pretty eyes, of course." Cloud smiled and strapped them over his eyes, pressing the lenses firmer against his eyes. The dark haired man laughed. "You were made to wear those, spiky." The loud purring of the motor and the flying gravel that waked behind the moving machine as the bike lurched forward droned Zack's voice out. Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack's waist quickly, clinging tightly. The soldier let out a chuckle, "ya better hold on." The bike jerked a right, taking the two Shin-Ra boys onto a main road. Zack couldn't help but to surpress a smile. He loved the feeling of Cloud's strong arms wrapped around his waist. He only briefly felt this sensation when Cloud would give him a hug, and Zack knew he could easily get use to it.

"Where are we going?" Cloud shouted above the roar of the wind.

"I saw a spot near Wutai while on a mission. It was really nice, and I wanted to go back there with you sometime." Flustered, the guard leaned his head against Zack's muscular back. Wutai was close by, and the drive didn't last a moment too long. Zack kicked the stand down and shut the bike off, smiling in satisfaction at the great job he had done driving the bike. Cloud slung his legs over the side of the bike and peeled his goggles off.

"Zack," Cloud turned toward his boyfriend, a nervous look on his face, "What's going to happen to me after the mako injection?" Zack's uneasy feeling aroused in his stomach again. _Now he's worrying about it?_ A tan arm was wrapped around Cloud's shoulder, pulling him into a hug.

"I don't want you to worry about it, Cloud."

"But Zack-mpf!" Warm lips silenced Cloud and made him lose his train of thought. He leaned into the kiss, just as Zack hoped he would. He didn't want Cloud to have to go through the things he did. Cloud was too precious to him, he didn't want to see him change. Zack broke away and buried his head into Cloud's shoulder. He wanted for those eyes to stay the same, the beautiful bright blue color that blended in with the morning sky. Why had Cloud chosen the same path that he did? Sure, without him joining Shin-Ra, they would never have met, but Zack wanted anything but for Cloud to have to indure pain. The SOLDIER let his arms fall to his side, but left his head on Cloud's shoulder. Cloud brought his boyfriend's face up with a gentle finger and kissed his cheek. "Zack, I know what I'm going to change a bit physically, but I'm still going to be the same person. I'm still going to love you."

"But what if you decide that you're too strong and fit to hang out with me any more, eh spiky?" Zack said, smirking and feeling better at Cloud's sweet comment. Cloud chuckled and leaned his head against Zack's, soft blonde spikes tangling with dark brunette ones.

"I wouldn't get the injection if it was to change the way I thought about you."

Wan bi-

Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! Still accepting fanfic requests, so please don't hesitate Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

I got a request to continue this, so here is the second chapter! Enjoy :3!

Morning Air, Nighttime Breeze

Zack and Cloud

"Zack, we should head back-nhng." Cloud squirmed as Zack bit playfully at his earring, keeping him pinned on the soft ground underneath them. How Zack had managed to seduce Cloud into that position, no one would ever know.

"Why now? The stars are just starting to come out." Cloud furrowed his brow, staring at a deep blue washed gently with a mysteriously vivid green.

"Zack…all I see is your eyes."

"They're pretty star like, aren't they?" Zack chuckled and Cloud pushed him gently to the side, sitting up and staring at the nighttime sky. The stars were out, and they twinkled softly. Only in Wutai, away from Midgar and the slums, could you really see stars like this. It took Cloud's breath away.

"Wow…" The awed moment was ruined once again by Zack glomping Cloud's side, sending both of them falling to the ground on their backs. It was clear to Cloud that Zack was in need of some serious attention. "No, bad Zack." Cloud shoved his boyfriend off of his body. Zack was cute, cuddly, and needed attention, but the stars shone brighter than Zack need of attention. As the neglected SOLDIER continued to whine like an abandoned puppy, Cloud gazed up at the sky. A swift breeze of fresh air swept through his hair, his earring tingling a bit. The sound was so soft and faint, it probably couldn't be picked up by the naked ear; but the hybrid ear of an elite SOLDIER could. Zack turned his head skyward too, his eyes closed.

"Smell that? Only out here does the air get this fresh. It's the closest thing to pure, in Gaia, I'd have to say." Zack flashed a brilliant smile Cloud's way as he scooted closer to him, resting his head on the younger man's shoulder. It suddenly felt colder, or so Cloud told himself, as he wrapped an arm lazily around Zack's waist.

"What were you doing in Wutai? There's not a mako reactor there, is there?"

"…no. Why'd you suddenly bring _that_ up??" Zack asked, giving Cloud the stupidest look he'd ever received in his life.

"Don't take it that way. It's just that you said that you were here on a mission…what mission? The last one you had was 3 weeks ago." _You would remember, Cloud. _

"Being a nosy boyfriend, eh?" Cloud immediently flustered. "Heh, just kidding spikey." Zack ruffled his hair with affection. He pecked his cheek before continuing, "The mission was 3 weeks ago, and it was just a sweep. There's been some rumors popping up around there, so we just had to cheek it out to make sure. Nothing interesting." Cloud felt stupid. Zack's smirk and usual cockiness didn't exactly help at all. Luckily, Zack's short attention span kicked in and he gazed back upward, changing the subject yet again. "Pretty stars." The young guard held back a chuckle, wanting to stay on the subject of the prettiness of the sky above.

"Yeah…It's nice."

"It'd be great to stay here forever, huh?" Zack nuzzled his face into Cloud's neck, earning a well deserved purr.

"Yes…that would be great," Cloud leaned his own head against his lovers with a small smile beginning to unfold across his face, "It's hard to believe that Yuffie lived here for so long. It almost makes me…jealous." He chuckled.

"Well…isn't Nebilehiem nice? I went there on one of my first missions, it was cool."

"I guess it's okay."

"I met Tifa while I was there, did I tell you?" Cloud lifted his head off of Zack's head, staring at him with surprised eyes. "…I'm guessing I didn't tell you."

"W-what'd she say to you?"

"…nothing much. She introduced herself, mentioned you a few times and asked if you were okay. It was pretty nice of her. You have your back covered pretty well, Chocobo head-"

"Yeah, okay." Cloud quickly said, cutting into the moment. His face returned to the red state it once had been. Zack poked his cheek.

"Aww, does someone have a little crush??"

"Wah-NO! Just because I'm bi doesn't mean I'm hitting on someone else, Zack. I have you, why would I want someone else?" Zack gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"You'd _better_ not be." Cloud planted a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"I'm not. It's just that...I think Tifa still likes me a bit." The guard rested his head on his propped up knees, looking to the side. "I haven't told anyone about you yet," Cloud locked glances with Zack, "not because I'm _not_ proud to be yours or anything like that. It's just…she always believed in me and I _know_ that she's always liked me. So how can I say that I'm going out with a guy?"

"Straightforward! That's the way I would do it." Cloud's face reddened, if any bit possible.

"I dunno. I want to just live in the moment and stop worrying about these things, but-"

"Just do it then." Zack stared into Cloud's untouched eyes as he drew his face into his hands. "Cloud, things will take care of themselves. You need to enjoy yourself, trust me. Once you become a SOLDIER, your freedom is virtually nonexsistant. Just…let yourself do what you want to do, okay? If you want to tell Tifa, go ahead. If not, you don't have to. No one's pressuring you, spikey. I would tell her just to get it out of the way so your mind can consentrate on other things, but hey, that's me." Zack brought his eyes back to Cloud's, noticing tears shimmering in them like dew. Cloud never cried. His tears always remained in his eyes, sparkling in need to be released. _Cloud…you're a bit like that, aren't you? You don't easily open up to people, do you?_ Zack passed his soft lips over Cloud's eyelids. "I want you to open up to me, Cloud. If there is anything I want from you other than your love, it's this. You're not alone, alright? I'm always here." Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack and crushed his lips against Zack's. Zack smiled softly and leaned into the warm lips. They quivered gently, signaling something very important to him. Cloud was on the edge of crying. Normally, you would try to comfort someone when they were crying, but Zack did not. He hoped and prayed that one day, the tears would be released. For tears to be shed and for Cloud to open up finally and say what has been bottled up inside of him for so long. But Cloud could take his time. There was proof that he was beginning to open up to others. It started with Zack, and he hopped that it would spread, so that everyone could see the real Cloud. It all happened a long time ago. When Cloud said those words that almost sent Zack into tears himself.

"I love you."

One day.

Maybe not this week, or this month, but soon.

-And that concludes 'Morning Air, Nighttime Breeze! Hope you all enjoyed it :3 Please review! Comments, ego-pats, suggestions, and critic-ness is appreciated Thanks for reading!-


End file.
